


At least I have you

by ABigFan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigFan/pseuds/ABigFan
Summary: Kinoshita was often left and forgotten. He was a lonely child.When he joined the volleyball club he thought that would change, and it did. Although not by a lot.He was still sometimes forgotten in certain things like groupchats, parties and other events.At least he has someone with him.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi, Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito
Kudos: 4





	At least I have you

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if the summary is bad. If you are reading this, I sincerely hope you enjoy.

* _10 years ago*_

_"Please welcome our new student, Kinoshita Hisashi!"_

_Everyone stared as I quickly walked to my assigned chair, their attention diverted back to the teacher as she started speaking._

_The bell rang soon, everyone trying their hardest to be the first one out of the classroom. I waited patiently as I didn't mind being the last to exit._

_"Oi, new kid! Sit with us?"_

_I headed over to the group of boys calling for me._

_"What's your name again?"_

_"Kinoshita Hisashi"_

_"Ah right."_

_They started conversing in different topics. I tried to focus on the comversation but eventually my mind started wandering._

_"Oi. OI."_

_I jumped a bit in surprise._

_"Yes?"_

_"D'you like it or not?"_

_I was too scared to ask what they had been talking about._

_"I like it."_

_They shared glances with each other._

_We had to head back to the classroom soon. I listened to what the teacher was saying while worrying about the boys' reaction to what I said. The day passed quickly._

_"Mom? I'm home!"_

_"Hisashi! How was your day?"_

_"It was ok."_

_"Please help me set the table, I made sushi with pickled ginger!"_

_"Ok mom."_

_*flashback end*_

I remember the next day the group of boys didn't invite me to sit with them and no one approached me after that. I ate alone for the rest of the year.

During middle school, I actually made a friend. I stuck with him for the rest of middle school.

"Hisashi?"

"Yeah?"

"What high school are you applying for?"

"I don't really have my sights set on anything. What about you Chikara?"

"Hmm. Maybe Karasuno High?"

"Why?"

"They have a good volleyball team, you should join the volleyball team with me so I'm not alone."

"Alright then. I'll join."

"I was just kidding but if you want to join with me then alright."

I thought that maybe joining the volleyball club would help me make friends and I've seen a match before, volleyball seems fun but tiring. 

We met 5 other first years. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu, Narita Kazuhito and I can't remember the names of the other two first years.

The training was intense. I remember not seeing Chikara go to practice then following his lead. To this day, I'm guilty for skipping practice.

When the new first years arrived I couldn't help but think that they were crazy good and that I would be benched. I was right. I was benched but so was Sugawara-san. For some reason that made me feel better.

I remember the sadness that filled me when we lost to Aoba Johsai even though I didn't play. Everyone cried except for that first year smart ass.

When we got back from the Fukurodani training camp, I was filled with nerves even though I most likely won't play. 

Chikara was able to play when Daichi-san has to visit the clinic. I couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed that Chikara was able to play and I wasn't but I remembered that I wasn't alone. There was also Narita who stayed only on the bench and it made me feel slightly better that I wasn't alone.

I learned that there was a Karasuno group chat and it seemed like I was forgotten. I looked at Chikara's phone to see who was in that group chat, it turns out Narita was also unincluded. I wasn't alone.

Now the others make an effort to include us. I still feel left out but now I know I'm not alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ineedselfcontrol-helpme) about this story or give me more ideas for fanfiction.


End file.
